The Ultimate Straw
by MegaMario64
Summary: When Dr. Robotnik gets tired of Scratch and Grounder's failures, he takes it into his own hands to make a machine. This machine lets him travel to other dimensions and clone things! He plans to get other Robotniks to have a better chance of defeating Sonic. Set in AoSTH and with characters of Sonic 1 to Unleashed.
1. Robotnik's New Plan

It was a bright day in Mobius. Birds were singing, the sun smiling. Everyone was happy, except for Robotnik. He was angry because he just couldn't get that annoying blue hedgehog, Sonic. Even his "smart" robots Scratch and Grounder couldn't do it. He had enough. He needed better facilities. He decided to do something he should've done years ago. And what was that, you ask?

Teach Scratch and Grounder the most Robotnik knew about Sonic. He had a whole PowerPoint on it, and those two hopeless hunks of junks should do better because of it.

(Line Break)

"Come on, Tails! The chilidogs can't wait!" Sonic called to his fox sidekick. The orange-brown two tailed fox was lagging behind, and badly at that. "Sonic! It's because I'm hungry.." The hedgehog sped over to his friend, and picked him up and let Tails ride piggyback. "Alright Tails! Next stop, Cyber City! And not in a second, before a second at that!" Sonic announced before speeding off towards the popular city.

Along the way was a forest. Sonic knew that some people lived here, including his friend Sally, and that they called it the "Wood Zone." What he wasn't aware of, however, was Scratch and Grounder behind a tree a few miles ahead!

"Alright Grounder!" Scratch clucked. "When that spineball approaches, we'll pull off a trick we did way back!" The pudgy green 'bot looked confused, and Scratch slapped him. "Just use your net to catch Tails, and then we'll force Sonic to give himself up!"

"But Scratch, Coconuts messed up our plans when we did that!" Grounder protested, swapping out one of his drill hands for a net.

"Coconuts isn't here! He's helping Robotnik!" The robo chicken reminded his partner annoyingly. Scratch then heard a sound too familiar to them. A fast whirring sound, the patter of feet hitting the ground insanely quick. Scratch peered out into the forest, and the blue blue was a while away. "Here he comes! Quick Grounder! Get into that tree, and get ready!"

Sonic sped past, unaware of the trap that awaited him. All he knew was that one second, Tails was riding on him, the next, he wasn't! Sonic stopped. "Tails?" He called. "Where'd you go?" Suddenly, darkness flew over his eyes.

Next thing he knew, he was in a cage. A golden one he knew far too well. Tails was in the cage with him, and Sonic hugged him. "Tails! I thought you flew off me when I was going fast!" Tails smiled and hugged back. "Even if I did, I'd come back!"

"Baka-ha-ha! We got you now Spineball!" A chicken robot laughed. "Yeah, Dr. Robotnik will be so proud of me!" Scratch stared at Grounder who announced that. "No, he'll be proud of me!" Then they started fighting, like usual.

"Those two never learn." Sonic smirked, before doing a spindash and cutting through the bars. Tails jumped out. "Hey buttniks!" Sonic called to Scratch and Grounder. They stopped fighting and both said, "Uh oh!"

Sonic ran and spindashed into the two badniks, and they fell, dazed. "Sorry guys, but me and Tails have a date with some chilidogs!" Sonic announced before speeding off with Tails close behind.

Scratch got up. Bad tempered, he picked up Grounder at threw him at a tree. "This is all your fault! We would've had him if you didn't get into a fight against me!"

"It's not my fault we're stupid..." Grounder replied sadly. He got up and nearly fell back down. Scratch groaned. "Whatever, let's get back to Robotnik's Base. Maybe we can escape trouble this time around..." They knew they wouldn't.

(Line Break)

"You fools! It's because of you that Sonic gets away!" Robotnik was having a fit, and threw wrenches and tools at his best henchbots. Once he got over it, mumbling curses and remarks, he walked over to a curtain. "Behold, my new invention!" He pulled it off and revealed a machine. It was a metal box with two glass rooms. A light was on top, and a tube connected the two rooms. "My Clone and Time Connectvelor!"

"That's nice, boss, but what's it do?" Grounder asked. Robotnik smiled. "I'm glad you asked! This Connectvelor can travel in time and to different dimensions! It can even clone objects and people!" He boasted. "With this, I can put an end to that high speed dumbhog for good!"

Scratch was dumbfounded. "Uh, how?" Robotnik facepalmed. "I can travel to alternate dimensions and get the Robotniks from each one!"

"Do you think you can get the Scratches and Grounders from the dimensions, too?" Scratch asked. "Why would I need them? You'll just fight with them and ruin my plans again!" Scratch and Grounder pouted and turned away while Robotnik fiddled with the controls.

"Alright you hunks of junk! I'll be alternate dimensions to recruit other mes! Watch the place until I get back!" And like that, he warped out of the room.

Grounder saluted. "You got it, Dr. Robotnik!"

 **Ooh, here we go! Maybe Robotnik will win this time. But there's gonna be a twist that might foil his plans! Please tell me what you thought of it! :)**

 **See you next chapter!**


	2. A trip to the Classics

Robotnik opened to see himself in an area he remembered somewhat. The grass was green, and looked like stripes of light and dark of the color. The dirt had racing flag patterns on it, and moving flowers and totem poles could be found. Old badniks of Robotnik were here, in their undestroyed states. _"Ah, did I travel back in time?"_ Robotnik wondered. He turned and walked over a bridge to see something **_very_** familiar. That annoying hedgehog, and..

Himself.

His alternate self (Let's go with Classic Eggman) lowered a chained checkered ball out of his Egg-o-Matic Hovercraft, and swung it at the Blue Blur. Surprisingly, instead of that annoying pincushion talking, he didn't say anything at all. That made Robotnik wonder.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when explosions were heard. That annoying hedgehog beat Classic Eggman. Our Robotnik decided to sneak past the silent Sonic to get to the fleeing Classic Eggman.

"Hey!" Robotnik called. The other Robotnik looked backwards, and nearly fell out of his Egg-O-Matic. "Another me? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! And why do you look different?"

Our Robotnik wondered why he said that. Then did he noticed they did look different. Classic Eggman had blue glasses, a pointy red nose, brown mustache, round head, red clothes with yellow triangles, and black rubber-like pants and shoes. Ours had black eyes with red pupils, a pointy head, orange mustache, and other contrasting features. He shook his head. "No need for looks, we are the same person, my fellow Robotnik!"

"And why should I believe you?" Classic Eggman asked, raising an eyebrow. Robotnik laughed. "It's so simple! We both have similar interests! We hate that hedgehog, we make robots, and we want to conquer the world!"

"You ARE right.." Classic Eggman muttered. "Ok then! Why are you here, exactly?"

"How about you lower the Egg-O-Matic down so we can stop yelling?" Robotnik suggested. Classic Eggman agreed and he lowered to the ground.

Robotnik smirked. "I have a plan to erase that Hedgehog out of our books for good." Classic Eggman looked confused. "And how are you to do that?"

Robotnik laughed. "Simple! I'm gathering Robotniks to defeat our nemesis!" Classic Eggman thought this sounded familiar. Too familiar. "Alright, I'm in. How will we do this?" Classic E. asked.

Robotnik pointed in the direction he came from. "Simple, we go to the machine I came from to get here!" Classic E. nodded, and they began walking towards the Connectvelor as a wide eyed Classic Sonic watched them, hidden from their sight. Classic Sonic knew that those two were up to no good, and he decided to follow them. They were getting into a quite big glass room, and were getting ready.. to "teleport," as that weird Eggman said. He quickly snuck around and got into the other glass room as they teleported away.

Next thing Classic Sonic knew, they were in some sort of building. The walls were yellow, and arches were everywhere. A big sign that read SSSSS was between to arches. Classic knew he had to get out of here, it had to be Eggman's fortress! His suspicions were confirmed when two robots walked up to that weird Eggman. He opened the glass case, and slammed it shut by accident. The buttniks looked over at him, and Classic ran off.

"SONIC'S HERE?! Get him you dumbbots!" Robotnik ordered to Scratch and Grounder. "But your supremeness, Sonic looks different!" Scratch pointed out. "Who cares if he looks different? It's SONIC! Go get him before I send you to the scrap yard!" Robotnik ordered, and then the two were off to catch that Classic Sonic.

"Ah, those are the 'dumbbots' you were talking about. They don't seem idiotic." Classic Eggman said. Robotnik scoffed. "Just you wait. They can't do anything right except mess things up!"

(Line Break)

"Come on Grounder! Use your fishing rod!" Scratch planned out loud towards his unwilling partner. "Fine, but I should be giving the orders because Robotnik likes me best so I'M the boss of the SSSSS!" Scratch pushed Grounder. "Just cast the line already!" Grounder readied the rod by leaning backwards, but caught it on a arch, and didn't realize until the gear for the reel malfunctioned and he was sent flying into it.

Scratch groaned and followed the green robot. "Ugh! You couldn't catch a cold! We lost him, thanks to you!" Grounder was dazed and didn't hear his friend. When he finally snapped back to reality, they went back to Robotnik.

"Ah, there you two are. Where's that annoying pincushion?" Robotnik asked. Scratch laughed awkwardly and Grounder tapped the floor with a drill hand. Robotnik tapped his foot on the ground. "Well?"

Grounder spoke up. "Well, uh, Dr. Robotnik.. We lost Sonic." Robotnik went berserk in an angry fit, steam erupting from his ears. "CAN'T YOU TWO DO ANYTHING?"

Classic Eggman shook his head. "Robotnik was right.. those really are dumbbots.."

(Line Break)

Sonic and Tails were speeding at the speed of sound after their delicious delicacy at Cyber City Hot Dog Emporium. They enjoyed every last bit and were pumped up for fun and adventure. Surprisingly, Scratch and Grounder didn't mess with them again, something they usually do about three times a day. Suddenly he ran into someone with the same force as him, causing him to be knocked backwards.

"Hey, what's the big I-" Sonic started before cutting himself off. Was that HIM? No, no, no.. did Weasely mess with that cloner again? Something was off about this Sonic.. He had lighter blue fur and was plumper..

"Sonic?" Tails asked. Sonic looked at his buddy, and so did Classic. "There's two of you! How does that work?"

"I don't know buddy, but this sounds like Robotnik. In the meantime.." He said, he turned to Classic Sonic. "Another me could deal with Robotnik's stupid plans. Are you in, me?"

Classic nodded.

"Ok then! Get ready to start your engines, because we're off to Robotnik's fortress!" He said before all three sped off towards Robotnik's headquarters.

They eventually got there, even if it was a thirty minute run. They peeked inside, and Sonic nearly fell over. "Two Robotniks?" Sonic and Tails looked at each other while Classic shook his head. "We're in for a handful."

They heard what was coming from inside, and heard the most important parts.

"..we'll get.. maybe two more Robotniks..."

"And.. end that hedgehog for good!"

All three gasped. Sonic spoke up. "Robotnik's gonna use other versions of himself to take me down? Not happening." Tails looked at Sonic. "What're we gonna do, Sonic?"

"Well, Tails. If there's other versions of Robotnik, there's gotta be other versions of us!" Sonic announced.

"Yeah!" Tails agreed before becoming confused. "But how will we get them?"

"Easy, Tails. We go with them!"

"What? Go with ROBOTNIK? That's suicide!"

"It's probably the only way, Tails! Now we need to find out when they're going for another Robotnik."

 **YAY, Classic Sonic's in the mix! I'm adding Modern and Adventure Sonic (maybe, they're almost different) in the next few chapters, as well with Knuckles and Modern Tails. Maybe even a metal foe. Review and let me know what you think of this story! And maybe recommend some things, and I might put them in!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!**


End file.
